It's Like a Drama
by Cariemalfoy
Summary: Dulu, Hermione Granger selalu tertawa saat menonton film - film yang menurutnya terlalu 'drama'. Namun, apakah dia akan tetap tertawa saat drama itu terjadi dalam hidupnya?


**Disclamier: Harry Potter dkk milik J.K. Rowling**

**Warning : OOC parah, OC , cerita abal, Typo bertebaran, alur kelambatan.**

**Timeline : Tahun ketujuh Harry Potter dkk setelah perang. Ron sama Hermione nga pernah pacaran waktu pencarian horcux. Orang tuanya Hermione nggak pernah di obliviate, mereka rela melepas Hermione untuk berperang. Yang udah mati saat perang aku hidupin lagi, soalnya aku nggak tega liat mereka mati gitu:')**

**Cariemalfoy dengan bangga, mempersembahkan**

**.**

**.**

**It's Like A Drama**

"Aku pulang." Kataku sambil membuka pintu rumahku. Aku lalu berjalan menuju tangga karena kamarku berada di lantai dua.

"Hai, Mione. Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Mom saat aku melewati ruang makan.

"Iya, Mom. Mau kubantu?" Tanyaku saat melihat mom sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Tidak usah, sweetheart. Kau mandi saja." Mom tersenyum sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Baiklah, aku naik dulu, yaa." Aku mengecup pipinya. Mom hanya tersenyum.

xoxo

Aku langsung mandi ketika sampai di kamar mandiku. Setelah selesai, aku lalu mengambil piyamaku. Tetapi, ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Kenapa Mom begitu pucat? Apa dia sakit? Sebaiknya aku menanyakannya nanti. Aku lalu bergegas turun untuk makan malam.

xoxo

Saat aku masuk ke ruang makan, kulihat Mom sedang menata piring untuk kami bertiga. "Biar aku saja, Mom." Mom hanya tersenyum saat aku mengambil alih pekerjaannya. "Dad sudah pulang?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah, ia sedang mandi. Belakangan ini banyak sekali pasien namun dia malah menyuruhku pulang." Mom mendengus.

"Itu artinya Dad sayang sama Mom." Aku terkikik. Kulihat Mom hanya memutar bola mata hazelnya yang persis dengan milikku lalu melenggang ke dapur. Kadang - kadang orangtuaku bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan, tapi itulah yang membuatku mencintai mereka.

"DOOR."

"Kyaaa!" Aku menjerit karena kaget. "Dad! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengangetkanku jika sedang menyiapkan makan. Aku hampir jantungan!" Aku berkacak pinggang sementara Dad hanya terkekeh. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Awas, awas. Steak panas akan mendarat." Otomatis aku memberi jalan setelah mendengar teriakan Mom itu. Setelah semua siap, kami lalu makan malam bersama.

xoxo

"Jadi, Mione. Kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts lusa?" Dad bertanya padaku setelah makan malam kami usai.

"Tentu, Dad. Ini tahun terakhirku. Semua harus berjalan sempurna." Aku tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya.

"Dan, kau sudah dipilih menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini?" Mum tersenyum menggodaku.

"Darimana kalian tau aku sanggat ingin menjadi Ketua Murid Putri? Perasaan aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kalian." Aku terperangah. Apakah orangtuaku bisa bisa membaca pikiran? Aku jadi curiga sekarang. Apakah mereka benar - benar bukan penyihir?

"Darimana kami tau? Ooh, tentu saja kami tau, sweetheart. Kau sering sekali membicarakannya saat liburan natal pada tahun pertamamu. Apa kau lupa? Kami sampai bosan mendengarnya. " Mom tertawa.

"Benarkah?" Aku masih tak percaya. Sebegitunyakah aku pada tahun pertama?

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya." Dad ikut tertawa. "Jadi, Mione? Kau sudah dipilih menjadi ketua Murid?" Dad bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin bukan aku yang menjadi Ketua Murid." Aku mengangkat bahu. Bersamaan dengan aku mengatakan hal itu, tiba - tiba seekor burung hantu mengetu jendela rumahku. " Aku yang ambil." Kataku sambil mengambil sepotong biskuit.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela itu. Itu seperti surat dari Hogwarts. Aku lalu membuka jendela dan mengambil surat dari burung hantu itu lalu memberikannya biskuit. Yah, benar surat dari Hogwarts. Aku lalu membacanya dengan cepat.

"Mum, Dad! Aku terpilih menjadi ketua murid putri!" Aku melonjak kesenangan setelah membaca suratku.

"Oh ya? Selamat. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Dad tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Dad." Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Sweetheart, karena kau sudah menjadi Ketua Murid, berarti, tanggung jawab yang kau pikul semakin besar. Kau harus-" Bruuk. Belum selesai Mom bicara, ia pingsan lalu jatuh ke lantai.

"Mom!" Aku panik lalu meletakkan surat itu di atas meja makan.

" Mione, panggil Andrew! Suruh ia cepat datang kesini!" Dad mengangkat tubuh Mom.

"Ba- baik, Dad." Aku lalu menelpon Uncle Andrew. Teman baik Dad semenjak dia SMA. Mereka juga kuliah di tempat yang sama. Tapi, Dad memilih menjadi dokter gigi. Sedangkan Uncle Andrew memilih menjadi dokter umum.

"Halo?" Kudengar suara Uncle Andrew.

"Uncle Andrew? Ini aku Hermione. Kau harus cepat datang ke sini. Mom- Mom pingsan! Kumohon Uncle, cepatlah datang." Aku hampir menangis.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan segera sampai. Tuut.. Tuut."

xoxo

"Dia tidak apa - apa. Hanya terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya biarkan dia beristirahat dulu beberapa hari ini. Lalu berikan obat ini padanya." Uncle Andrew memberikan kami kertas resep obat.

"Biar aku saja yang membelinya. Sekalian mengantar Andrew pulang." Dad mengambil kertas resep obat itu.

"Mengantar Uncle Andrew? Memangnya Uncle datang kesini naik apa?" Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Aku naik taksi. Mobilku sedang di bengkel." Uncle Andrew merapikan alat kerjanya sambil tertawa.

"Nah, ayo Drew. Sebelum kemalaman. Mione, jaga ibumu, oke?" Dad mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Oke." Aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat dua jempolku.

xoxo

"Mione, pindahlah ke kamarku, nak."

"Dad? Oh, aku tertidur! Baiklah, selamat malam, Dad." Rupanya aku tertidur di kursi saat menjaga Mom. Aku lalu berjalan menuju kamarku.

xoxo

Esoknya, aku sedang membuat sandwich saat tiba - tiba ada yang mengagetkanku.

"BOO!"

"DAD!" Aku berbalik lalu melihat cengiran Dad. Aku lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Dimana Mom?" Aku bertanya.

"Dia masih istirahat." Dad membuka jendela.

"Tapi dia hanya terlalu lelah, kan?" Aku melanjutkan membuat sandwich. Namun kulihat dari ujung mataku Dad tiba - tiba menegang.

"Ten- tentu saja. Beberapa hari lagi dia pasti sehat." Dad tersenyum kearahku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Aneh. Kenapa Dad tiba - tiba menegang saat kubilang Mom hanya kelelahan? Apakah- oh, tidak! Apakah Mom mengidap suatu penyakit? Ah, jangan berprasangka dulu Hermione, belum ada bukti.

"Nah, jadi." Aku lalu membawa semua sandwich itu ke meja makan. "Aku akan bawakan beberapa kepada Mom." Aku mengambil dua potong lalu menaruhnya di piring dan berjalan ke kamar Mom dan Dad.

xoxo

"Mom?"

"Sweetheart." Mom tersenyum di ranjangnya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Aku menaruh sandwich itu di meja di samping ranjang Mom dan Dad.

"Tentu tidak. Apakah ini untukku?" Mom bertanya saat melihat sandwich itu.

"Iya. Makanlah." Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku melihat secarik kertas di samping piring sandwich. Apa itu? Aku lalu mengambil kertas itu. Saat aku mau membacanya-

"Jean? Ini minummu. Hermione lupa membawakannya. Eh, apa yang ada di tanganmu itu, Mione?" Dad datang membawa segelas air.

"Entahlah. Aku baru mau membacanya." Aku mengangkat bahu. Saat aku mau membaca kertas itu, Dad mengambilnya dariku.

"Ini rahasia Rumah Sakit tempat kami bekerja, Mione." Dad tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Aku tersenyum. "Aku makan duluan, Mom, Dad." Aku lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sambil berjalan, aku memikirkan kertas itu. Kenapa rahasia Rumah Sakit dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja? Aneh sekali. Aku mengangkat bahu.

xoxo

"Jadi Mom tidak mengantarku ke King Cross?" Aku bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

"Mom-mu sakit, Mione." Dad tersenyum. "Ada Dad yang akan mengantarmu."

"Baiklaah." Aku menjawab lesu, melihat Mom yang tertidur.

xoxo

"Kita sampai." Dad menghentikan mobilnya.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali ke Hogwarts lagi." Aku tersenyum.

"Ya, dan jika tidak cepat, kau bisa ketinggalan kereta." Dad sudah turun dari mobil. "Kau tidak mau itu terjadi, kan?"

"Oh oh, tentu tidak Dad." Aku lalu turun dari mobil dengan kecepatan cahaya lalu menurunkan barang - barangku.

"Dad, aku pergi." Aku berjinjit dan memeluknya.

"Jaga dirimu, Mione." Dad balas memelukku.

"Tentu Dad. Jaga Mom." Aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Jangan sampai dia sakit lagi. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan langsung terbang pulang." Aku tertawa dan Dad tersenyum.

"Mione, apapun yang terjadi, kami selalu mencintaimu." Dad mengecup pipiku.

"Dad mengatakannya seakan - akan ingin pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Sampaikan salamku untuk Mom." Aku memeluknya lagi.

"Oh, jam sebelas kurang lima belas menit Mione. Cepatlah." Dad memperingatkanku.

"Baiklah. Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

xoxo

"Harry! Itu Hermione!" Kudengar suara Ginny berteriak dari belakang. Otomatis, aku segera berbalik.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" Aku melambaikan tangan. Mereka lalu menghampiriku.

"Ayo naik! Kereta akan penuh." Ajak Ron.

"Ya, ayo." Jawab Harry. Aku hanya tersenyum.

xoxo

Kami lalu naik dan duduk di salah satu kompartemen yang untungnya masih kosong.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa kembali ke Hogwarts lagi." Ginny tersenyum saat kereta mulai melaju.

"Ya, aku sangat merindukannya." Aku menatap keluar jendela.

"Hai, bolehkah aku bergabung disini? Kompartemen yang lain sudah penuh." Luna tiba - tiba datang dan bertanya.

"Tentu saja, duduk saja di sampingku. Bolehkan teman - teman?" Aku menepuk - nepuk sampingku.

"Tentu, tentu. Masuklah Luna." Ginny mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, teman - teman." Luna segera duduk di sampingku. Diantara aku dan Ginny.

Kami lalu mengobrol dengan ceria. Lalu di tengah - tengah obrolan, Luna menarik tangan kananku dan memperhatikan telapak tanganku.

"Ada apa, Lun?" Tanyaku.

"Hermione, nasibmu akan buruk tahun ini. Orang - orang yang kau sayangi akan menjauh darimu. Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan kegembiraan awalnya, namun akhirnya tak dapat disangkal. Nasibmu akan sangat - sangat buruk. Semua orang tak akan mengerti keadaanmu. Sebesar apapun kau berusaha, takdir tetap tak bisa diubah." Kata Luna dengan suara melamunnya.

"Ma- maksudmu, Luna?" Aku mulai takut mendengarnya.

"Ah, tidak. Belakangan ini wracksput banyak merasuki pikiranku. Maafkan aku. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja." Luna tersenyum lalu menyender dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Mione. Luna pasti hanya bercanda. Kami tidak akan menjauhimu, kok. Tenang saja." Harry tersenyum.

"Ya, kami tidak akan menjauhimu, Mione." Ron ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Harry, Ron." aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Anytime, Mione." Mereka menjawab bersamaan. Lalu saling menatap dan detik berikutnya mereka tertawa.

"Hahahaha" Aku juga ikut tertawa.

"Sst. Luna sudah tidur." Ginny menyuruh kami diam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga akan tidur." Aku lalu menyender pada jendela dan memejamkan mataku. Tapi, otakku di penuhi pertanyaan tentang 'ramalan' Luna tadi. Apakah mereka akan benar - benar menjauhiku? Apa benar? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Lupakan saja Mione. Aku berpikir dalam hati. Lalu aku tertidur.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Jadi? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Yaah, inisih cuman Prolog. Mau dilanjutin atau enggak?**

**Disini emang DraMione belum ada. Tapi di next chap udah mulai ada, deh.**

**Soooo R-E-V-I-E-W ! Review yaaa? Pleasee :)**


End file.
